the_20th_century_todayfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Books
1996: Mission to Horatius by Mack Reynolds (first original Star Trek novel first reprint) * 1998: Vulcan! by Kathleen Sky (second reprint) * January, 1967: Star Trek 1 (James Blish's adaptations of TOS episodes "Charlie X", "Dagger of the Mind", "The Man Trap", "Balance of Terror", "The Naked Time", "Miri", and "The Conscience of the King") * January, 1970: Spock Must Die! by James Blish * January, 1977: Star Trek Log Nine (Alan Dean Foster's adaptation of TAS episode "Bem") * January, 1978: The New Voyages 2 (anthology); Star Trek Log Ten (Alan Dean Foster's adaptation of TAS episode "The Slaver Weapon") * January, 1988: Final Frontier by Diane Carey * January 27, 1994: The Starless World by Gordon Eklund (Titan Books reprint) * February, 1968: Mission to Horatius by Mack Reynolds (first original Star Trek novel); Star Trek 2 (James Blish's adaptations of TOS episodes "Arena", "A Taste of Armageddon", "Tomorrow is Yesterday", "Errand of Mercy", "Court Martial", "Operation: Annihilate!", "The City on the Edge of Forever", and "Space Seed") * February, 1972: Star Trek 5 (James Blish's adaptations of TOS episodes...) * February, 1974: Star Trek 10 (James Blish's adaptations of TOS episodes...) * February, 1975: Star Trek Log Four (Alan Dean Foster's adaptation of TAS episodes "The Time Trap", "More Troubles, More Tribbles", and "One of Our Planets is Missing") * February, 1976: Star Trek Log Six (Alan Dean Foster's adaptation of TAS episodes "Albatross", "How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth", and "The Practical Joker") * February, 1988: The IDIC Epidemic by Jean Lorrah * February 1, 1999: Mission to Horatius by Mack Reynolds (first original Star Trek novel second reprint) * March, 1976: The New Voyages (anthology) * March, 1978: The Star Trek Reader IV (omnibus of Star Trek 10, Star Trek 11 and Spock Must Die!) * April, 1969: Star Trek 3 (James Blish's adaptations of TOS episodes "The Trouble with Tribbles", "Spectre of the Gun", The Doomsday Machine", "Assignment: Earth", "Mirror, Mirror", "Friday's Child", and "Amok Time") * April, 1972: Star Trek 6 (James Blish's adaptations of TOS episodes...) * April, 1975: Star Trek 11 (James Blish's adaptations of TOS episodes...) * April, 1977: The Star Trek Reader II (omnibus of Star Trek 1, Star Trek 4 and Star Trek 9) * April, 1985: Spock Must Die! (first reprint) * April 14, 1994: Mudd's Angels (Titan Books reprint) * April 20, 1995: Vulcan! by Kathleen Sky (Titan Books reprint) * May, 1978: Mudd's Angels J A Lawrence's adaptations of "Mudd's Women" and "I, Mudd", plus a novella titled "The Business, as Usual, During Altercations") * June, 1974: Star Trek Log One (Alan Dean Foster's adaptation of TAS episodes "Beyond the Farthest Star", "Yesteryear", and "One of Our Planets is Missing") * June, 1975: Star Trek Log Five (Alan Dean Foster's adaptation of TAS episodes "The Ambergris Element", "The Pirates of Orion", and "The Jihad") * June, 1976: Star Trek Log Seven (Alan Dean Foster's adaptation of TAS episode "The Counter-Clock Incident"); The Star Trek Guide * June, 1978 :The Star Trek Guide (enlarged edition) * June, 1999: Spock Must Die! (second reprint) * July, 1971: Star Trek 4 (James Blish's adaptations of TOS episodes...) * July, 1972: Star Trek 7 (James Blish's adaptations of TOS episodes...) * July, 1976: Star Trek Log Eight (Alan Dean Foster's adaptation of TAS episode "The Eye of the Beholder") * August, 1973: Star Trek 9 (James Blish's adaptations of TOS episodes...) * August, 1974: Star Trek Log Two (Alan Dean Foster's adaptation of TAS episodes "The Survivor", "The Lorelei Signal", and "The Infinite Vulcan") * April, 1977: The Star Trek Reader III (omnibus of Star Trek 5, Star Trek 6 and Star Trek 7) * September, 1976: The Star Trek Reader (omnibus of Star Trek 2, Star Trek 3 and Star Trek 8 * September, 1978: Vulcan! by Kathleen Sky * October, 1985: Day of the Dove (reprint of Star Trek 11) * October 1, 1994: Mudd's Enterprise (Spectra reprint of Mudd's Angels) * November, 1972: Star Trek 8 (James Blish's adaptations of TOS episodes...) * November, 1977: Star Trek 12 (James Blish's adaptations, with J A Lawrence, of TOS episodes...) * November, 1978: Star Trek: Good News in Modern Images by Betsy Caprio; Official Star Trek Cooking Manual by Mary Ann Piccard; The Starless World by Gordon Eklund * November, 1984: The Starless World by Gordon Eklund (reprint) * December, 1974: Star Trek Log Three (Alan Dean Foster's adaptation of TAS episodes "Once Upon a Planet", "Mudd's Passion"", and "The Terratin Incident") Category:Star Trek Category:Books